the_good_for_nothing_seventh_young_ladyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shen Yanxiao
Overview Shen Yanxiao is the main character of the story. She was a godly thief in her previous life. When she died, her soul transmigrated into the body of Shen Yanxiao, Vermillion Bird Clan's Seventh Young Lady who was initially an idiot and a cultivation waste. After she obtains the Vermillion Bird as a magical beast, she became the next clan head. She has the ability of dual-cultivation but because her strength was sealed by Shen Siyu, she became mentally ill and a good-for-nothing who can't cultivate any power. Once the first seal was unlocked, she showed an outstanding talent for cultivation. Later, she became the boss of Phantom (chapter 553), the overall ruler of the Radiance Continent (chapter 1703), the Demon Lord of the Barren Land (chapter 1703), and the mankind's representative for the alliance of various races (chapter 1703). She is a mixed-race of human and elf, however she is also the experimental body No. 1 from the racial integration experiment so she has the blood of all eight major races (chapters 700, 800-801, 1121-1126). She embarked on the journey to unlock all her seals while gaining allies against the imminent return of the Devil Race. She changed from fighting for personal interests to becoming a true leader. Background Before Shen Yanxiao became the current main character of the novel, she was a godly thief in the 24th century. She grew up as an orphan who nearly starved to death before joining a mysterious organization. There she experienced the worst of human life. She never experienced a family's kindness, a loved one's love, and the enjoyment of life. Appearance Before unlocking the 1st layer of the God's Seal, Shen Yanxiao's appearance was considered average amongst average within the Human Race. After the 2nd seal was unlocked, her appearance changed to one that is a stunning beauty that could cause the downfall of a city amongst humans. In the beginning, her elf appearance is considered only at best a delicate beauty. Since she has Elf blood in herself, her beauty will increase as her seed of the source of life increases. Therefore, when she broke through the realm of the silver level, her facial features became more and more refined, and her skin turned whiter and more flawless. Even in the world of elves, she was now considered a beauty capable of causing the downfall of a city (chapter 1296). Shen Yanxiao's present appearance had already integrated all the advantages of human beings and elves. As each layer of the seal was unlocked, Shen Yanxiao's beauty was also improving step by step. Not to mention the Radiance Continent, it was also hard to find a few beautiful people who could match her even in the main city of the elves, which was overflowing with beauty (chapter 1598). God's Seal - 1st Layer (Human) There are seven marks on Shen Yanxiao's right arm. This seal prevents her from learning dou qi and magic. It can only be unlocked by the God Race. It was originally thought to be the Seven Stars Locking Moon Seal but was in fact the 'God's Seal '(chapter 1045). Each time a seal is unlocked, the pain Shen Yanxiao will face will become increasing stronger. On the other hand, she will be able to increase her cultivation of dou qi and magic. At the same time, Xiu's (the god who is trapped within Shen Yanxiao and unlocks the God's Seal) strength is also increased. During the first 4 seals, Xiu forced Shen Yanxiao into unconsciousness because the pain will be too hard to bear during unlocking. During the unlocking of the 5th seal, Xiu did not make her go unconscious because this seal was different. When the 7th seal was unlocked, only her Warlock ability was reduced to Senior Level. Her Magic Archer ability stayed the same. God's Seal - 2nd Layer (Elf) Since the 7th seal of the 1st layer was unlocked, Shen Yanxiao's Elf and Human blood are repelling each other. Her Elf blood is suppressing her human blood. Because of this, her 2nd Stage Profession - Summoner - is weakened to Senior level Warlock. Only her Magic Archer profession stayed the same (chapter 1063). Only by being baptized by the Tree of Life in the Moon God Continent can both power be blended perfectly (chapter 1049). Racial Integration Blood Seal Awakening Besides the Human and Elf blood seals on Shen Yanxiao's body, she has seven seals for the other 6 races. Unlocking these seals are not as complicated as the Human and Elf seals but the method for completely unlocking each seal is unknown. Trivia * Shen Yanxiao usually acts like an adult but on occasions she will act cute to "persuade" others. * She is the youngest human to become a Second Stage Professional. * Her friend in her previous life is Jun Wu Xie from the novel [https://www.novelupdates.com/series/the-good-for-nothing-seventh-young-lady/ Genius Doctor: Black Belly Miss]. * She has little resistance to small and cute creatures but, unlike Jun Wu Xie, is not that obsessed. * Sometimes she forgets that she is a female and has her feminine side. * She has a knack for sprouting vicious words, enough to make her enemies want to spit out blood. * Only in the presence of Xiu does she act shy, blushes, flustered, and IQ hit the negatives. * Xiu confessed his feelings for Shen Yanxiao to live and die together for eternity (chapters 1423-1426). * Shen Yanxiao's skills as a godly thief are top notched than compared to the members of the Silver Hands, the number one den of thieves in the Radiance Continent. * Her skills are too godly that she can easily discern the Silver Hands thieves' skills through their lockpicking, their numbers, and how skilled they are; overall, they are a group of rookies (chapter 1593). Even she commented that the leader of the Silver Hands is not as good as her (chapter 1606). * Shen Yanxiao has a very poor naming sense. Such as naming the son of Long Huang (Hua), Doudou, meaning beans (chapter 1744).